Jealous
by PerfectFlyer
Summary: Set after the events of Mechonis Core Reyn, Shulk, and Seven have been in the same party for the entire day and Reyn is getting jealous of all the compliments Shulk keeps sending her way.


**Author's Note:**

 **I don't own Xenoblade Chronicles and all characters belong to their rightful owners.**

 **I was playing Xenoblade with one of my friends and I had Shulk, Reyn, and Fiora all in one party. I kept hearing a certain mid-battle conversation and I was getting sick of it. So right after it played I just blurted (in the middle of the conversation I was having with my friend): "Shulk, I'mma slap you!" Of course, we both burst into laughter. ...and from that experience this short was born. It's basically crack and you shouldn't take it too seriously.**

 **Enjoy!**

Reyn blocked an attack from a Hox with his Scrap Driver. He shoved the large beast backwards and then struck at it. It hopped out of the way. Shulk moved around to the side of the monster and executed an impressive Slit Edge, slowing the Hox. Fiora swept forward and slashed it with her duel swords.

Dunban, Sharla, Melia, and Riki fought another set of Hox on another one of the platforms above Raguel Lake. So far the battles had been easy and the monsters hadn't proved to be a challenge. They had been fighting for most of the day, in search of a certain item for one of Shulk's Replica Monados. So far, they had been very unlucky with drops.

Reyn, Shulk, and Fiora had been in a party together for the entire time…and Reyn for one, was starting to get sick of it. He could only listen to Shulk and Fiora's mid-battle banter for so long. A seed of jealousy grew in his chest as he listened to the two. Sure, he would chime in like usual, but for some reason Shulk and Fiora were exceptionally chatty. And if he had to hear a certain conversation one more time-

"I'm feeling pretty good!"

"And looking good too Fiora!"

-he might just kill one of them. A mixture of emotions swirled in his chest; rage, hurt, and annoyance. He hated hearing Shulk putting so much of his attention upon Fiora and he hated Fiora for stealing Shulk away from him. The two hardly realized how vexing their constant prattling was. Reyn turned away from the Hox he was targeting, the irritation that had been growing in him finally becoming physical action.

Fiora screamed as she fell off the platform and into the lake.

"Reyn!" Shulk gaped at him. Reyn returned his gunlance to his back and marched over to Shulk.

"Not looking so good now, huh Shulk!?" Reyn smacked him across the face, the smaller boy dropped to the ground from the force of the hit. Reyn stomped away and across one of the bridges to an empty platform.

"Fiora!" Dunban had heard her scream and he raced over to the edge of the platform.

"I'm alright!" She called up from the water.

"Shulk, compose yourself," Melia helped the dazed blonde back onto his feet. Shulk rubbed his red cheek and cast a glance in Reyn's direction. The Defense Force Soldier sat on the ground, his knees pulled up to his chin, sulking. Sharla patted him on the head, trying to soothe him.

"…was it something I said?" Shulk furrowed his brow in confusion. Melia sighed and shook her head.

"How can friend be so oblivious?" Riki wondered aloud. The Hox looked over at the Nopon and shrugged. Even it understood better than Shulk.

Fiora started to swim for shore and Dunban watched her for a few moments before turning around. He ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. On one hand he was angry at Reyn for pushing his sister into the lake, on the other he pitied the boy for having to deal with the ever ignorant Shulk. He strode over to the blonde.

"Shulk, I think you need to have a talk with Reyn."

"Huh? What for?" Those blue eyes had never looked so naïve before. Dunban, Melia, and Riki all sighed at the same time.

"Just go." Dunban pushed him forward.

"Okay." Shulk walked across the bridge and onto the next platform. Sharla looked up when she heard him coming. She crossed her arms and barred his way.

"If you're not here to apologize, then you should just turn right around." The medic gave him a disapproving look.

"But, I don't even know what I did wrong!" Shulk protested. Sharla slapped her palm against her forehead.

"Dear Bionis are you stupid!" Her dark eyes glittered from underneath the shadow of her hand. "You don't notice a thing do you?"

"Notice what? What does everyone know that I don't?" Shulk glanced over his shoulder at the remainder of the party before looking back at Sharla. Sharla only sighed, it seemed like that was the only action anyone could do in this situation. "Just…just talk to Reyn." She patted Shulk on the shoulder as she went across the bridge.

"Um…alright…" Shulk watched her go before turning back to Reyn. Shulk stepped around him and knelt down in front of him. "Reyn?"

"I ain't talking to you." Reyn looked away from him. Shulk let out a sigh of his own.

"Listen, I'm sorry that I upset you. Just tell me what I did!"

"Shulk, you really don't know?" Reyn blurted angrily. Shulk recoiled and shook his head wildly. Reyn's anger faded away into melancholy. He lowered his head and let out a breath.

"Why do you have to say all that stuff to Fiora?"

"Huh?" Shulk tipped his head to the side. "You mean complimenting her during battle?"

"Yeah."

"She's my friend; I do it with everyone-" Shulk started to say but Reyn abruptly cut him off.

"Hell Shulk if it was the same I wouldn't be pissed at you!" Shulk gasped slightly, Reyn had raised his voice. Shulk silenced and looked away from his best friend. Reyn's eyes widened once he realized his error. "Shulk I-!"

"You already hit me, I shouldn't be so surprised." Shulk laughed nervously. "Honestly, Reyn, I don't know why I set you off. I was just saying what I usually say. But I can stop if you want me to."

"Would you?"

"Done." Shulk nodded. "But Reyn, I need to know why. So please, tell me."

A sudden blush worked its way into Reyn's cheeks. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well…erm…" He hesitated for a moment. Shulk leaned closer expectantly. Reyn reached out and grabbed Shulk's collar. Blue eyes widened as Reyn roughly pulled him closer. Reyn pressed his lips against Shulk's and then shoved the blonde back. Shulk fell backwards and landed on his rump. Reyn got to his feet and a red faced Shulk stared up at him.

"Reyn you-!"

"You got your answer."

A sharp whistle drew their attention. The two looked over to see the rest of the group watching them. Melia stared at her feet, a deep blush across her cheeks and ears. Dunban had turned away, pretending he hadn't seen it. Riki hopped up and down in excitement. Sharla whistled again and called.

"So you kissed and made up?"


End file.
